


Potatopia

by hildigard_brown



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another manip, as well as a short ficlet, created for our 'Make a Wish Week' on Tol Eressëa in June 2014.  Lbilover wished for something, either fic/manip/art, where "DJ Frodo" dj's a party honoring celebrity chef Samwise, star of the SFN (Shire Food Network) show "Potatopia". She said the wish was inspired by seeing a car with Potatopia & images of potatoes on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potatopia

Chef Samwise did _not_ want to be at this party tonight; he hadn’t even been there 10 minutes and he wanted nothing more than to escape. It had been a rough week of filming, with long hours, multiple takes, and everything that could _possibly_ go wrong on set, actually did. He sighed quietly, smiled, shook hands and made polite inane conversation with yet another studio executive.

He didn’t care overmuch for large, loud parties in general, but this one was being sponsored by the Shire Food Network to celebrate the new season of his show Potatopia and there was no way he could avoid attending. The fact that he had been asked where his date was by all and sundry _definitely_ wasn’t helping his mood any. It wasn’t that no one _wanted_ to go out with him—he could have his pick of beautiful actresses and ladder-climbing chef-wanna-be’s—but Sam wanted _more_. He wanted someone that he could just be _himself_ with... someone who didn’t _care_ about his celebrity status or his elegant smial or his wealth... someone who would love him as plain Samwise Gamgee, who would enjoy simple things like going to the movies and eating popcorn, walking in the garden at dusk, having a simple breakfast in the kitchen, and cuddling on the sofa.

Lost in his thoughts, Sam started when a large hand clapped him on the shoulder. It was his director, Ponto Jackson, smiling as if he had just scored a major coup. “Chef Samwise, I want you to meet our DJ for tonight. DJ Frodo Baggins. Chef Samwise Gamgee.”

Ponto continued to talk, but Sam wasn’t listening. He had smiled automatically, reached out his hand during the introduction, and began to recite his polite yada-yada but got no further than “It’s a pleasure to...” when he looked full into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Eyes bluer than forget-me-nots gazed back at him, and Sam’s tongue seemed to cleave to the roof of his mouth. As he stared, sensuous full lips smiled at him, and a hidden dimple made its appearance. Sam swallowed, and managed to continue his greeting, “meet you, Mr. Baggins.”

The small hand holding his squeezed more firmly, and the dimple deepened. “Believe me, the pleasure is _all_ mine... and please, my friends call me Frodo. Do you mind if I call you Sam?”

They were only able to talk for a few minutes before Frodo began his DJ duties, but they were heavenly minutes for Sam. He felt like he had known Frodo for many years, rather than only a few minutes. At that point, Sam actually began to enjoy the party—he mingled, talked and laughed, all the while keeping at least one eye on the stage... and the beautiful DJ occupying it. Every time Frodo took a break, he sought out Sam. And as the evening progressed, Sam found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Frodo—he only hoped that Frodo felt the same about him.

As the last music set started winding to a close, the crowd grew smaller and smaller. Sam gave up mingling and just stood at the back of the stage watching Frodo, glowing with happiness. Finally, Frodo announced the last song of the night; he placed the needle on the record, turned to Sam and took off his headphones. He smiled shyly and held out his arms, “Dance with me, Sam?”

As Sam took Frodo in his arms, Frodo whispered “This is for you, Sam...” and as the music began to play, Sam knew he’d finally found his heart’s desire.

_‘Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
But I can’t help falling in love with you...’_


End file.
